This is Halloween
by Mistress of the Arts
Summary: Oneshot. The Bladebreakers have an adventure trick-or-treating with a few friends. What lies in store for them on the creepiest night of the year? Tricks or treats? -TyHil MaxOC KenOC RayOC KaiOC- Written For ASlaveToWords, Divine Child, and DaQiao17.


A/N: To celebrate my utmost fave holiday ever, here's a oneshot!

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or Halloween! :D Happy Halloween, ghosties and ghoulies!

**This Is Halloween**

"Candy!"

The others gave a collective sigh as Tyson went barreling down the street, trick-or-treat pillow case covered in pumpkins and bats in hand, and grinning like a fool. His vampire cape flew behind him and his fangs kept giving him a lisp. The rest of the Bladebreakers exchanged a simple look, moving to weave through the costume-clad trick-or-treaters to make sure Tyson didn't get lost.

"How did he manage to convince us to dress up?" Ray tugged at his costume. It was that of a samurai warrior and it seemed to fit him very well.

Max laughed and shrugged, "It's Tyson. And free candy..." His blue eyes shifted towards the houses, tempted. "Give me that pillow case, would ya, Hilary?"

Hilary sighed and handed over the spare pillow case to the undead police officer. Max had even a realistic bullet wound seeping through the heart of his uniform with a blood-splattered badge. The blond thanked her and scurried his way next to Tyson's side, the two best friends exchanging excited looks.

The door opened to the two grinning, "Trick or treat!"

"Oh for the love of..." Hilary face-palmed, glad that the veil of her Cleopatra costume hid her expression.

"At least they have the nerve to go up to a door," Kenny spoke from underneath the sheet that was supposed to be his costume.

Ray rubbed the back of his neck, "Would it really be so bad to join them? I mean, yeah we're not little kids anymore, but the adults don't seem to really mind..."

Hilary smiled and said, "True. They're practically gushing over Tyson's costume." She checked out her boyfriend with a glint in her eyes, "Which looks rather fine on him."

Kenny and Ray both sweatdropped, inching away from the brunette. Kai, oddly enough, was also dressed up for the occasion. He was calm and collected in his Phantom of the Opera costume.

He only gave in to shut Tyson up. Plus, there was a little rumor going on that their friend Andi would show up at some point. Though if she didn't appear soon, the other Bladebreakers had the feeling the Russian would start to terrorize the children for the pure hell of it.

"Swee-eet," Tyson and Max walked down from the house, "We scored major goodies."

Kenny, Hilary, and Ray gawked at the eighth of the pillow case already full from hitting one street. They exchanged a look and Hilary produced four more pillow cases. She held one out to Kai, who just gave her an evil look.

"Kai if you do this," Hilary sighed, "I'll give you those pictures of Andi from this summer. And yes, the ones where she's wearing her red bikini."

Kai waited for a moment. The others turned and walked away, the moment they did so, he took the pillow case and hissed something to Hilary.

"What?" Hilary blinked, puzzled by Kai's now strange behavior.

He didn't repeat himself and moved forward. Hilary rolled her eyes and quickly moved to catch up. They trick-or-treated for a good half-an-hour, surprised by how many compliments they were getting from their costumes. Tyson was practically drooling at the sight of the goodies raining down and into his pillow case.

Max tossed his over his shoulder as they neared the cemetery, "Man, this is the best trick-or-treat ever!"

"I agree!" Kenny said.

"Tyson! Don't eat any of that!" Hilary hissed.

Tyson froze, "Why not?" he demanded.

"We have to check all the candy first! You don't know what kinda things some creeps do to Halloween candy!"

"Oh that's just a myth," Tyson grabbed a piece, unwrapping it.

"Don't!"

And thus Tyson discovered Hilary could football tackle a grown teenage boy...

The children across the street all laughed and giggled at Cleopatra tackling the vampire down to the ground and grabbing the candy out of his hand. The rest of the boys just all sweatdropped as Hilary gave a small sigh, holding the piece of candy in her palm.

Tyson groaned and muttered something about "controlling, harping girlfriend" and "lucky I love her or I'd..." before he trailed off. Ray, being the peacekeeper, held up his hand in suggestion.

"How about we all take a break in the cemetery. We have enough candy to last half a year and besides, Maxie looks ready to pass out."

Max made a face, "I'm fine, really."

"In," Hilary snapped, pointing at the rusty and partially opened iron gate.

The Bladebreakers make a single, file line into the cemetery. Kenny tried to show that he wasn't scared but he failed, hiding behind Ray and Hilary.

Kai looked bored, perching himself at the feet of an angel of a tombstone and began to sort through his candy. Any kinds he found he disliked, he made a game of flicking at Tyson's head. The raven-haired boy would whirl around and glare at him, open his mouth to say something, only to pause and snatch the candy up happily, realizing that it was something he liked. In a weird sense, Kai was actually giving Tyson the candy he liked rather than use it as a devious weapon to annoy him,

"So odd," Hilary said.

She went through the bag, inspecting each piece she came across when she felt Kenny bump into her.

"Wha...What was that!"

Everyone froze. Hilary felt Kenny clutch her arm as she leaned in closer to Tyson, who froze in sorting his candy into neat piles to look up as well. Ray's gold eyes narrowed from his spot at the base of the tombstone, perched on the steps with Max. They eyed the trees on the small hill, trying to peer through the light mist.

"Do you think there are zombies?" Tyson whispered.

"If there are, I say we give them a nice peace offering of candy..." Max laughed.

"Zombies don't exist," Hilary hissed, "And even if they did, they'd rather feast on your organs than your candy, blockhead!"

"My candy," Tyson snarled, hugging his pillow case.

Kai rolled his eyes, "Shut up, I hear something."

Everyone stopped talking. An eerie silence floated throughout the graveyard until they picked up a strange sound. It was a faint humming of a female voice.

They leaned in to see who it was through the mist. A figure outline of a bride slowly walked their way. An bouquet of undead roses were clutched in her hands as she sang softly and sadly to herself.

Everyone excluding Kai and Ray screamed and clutched each other, hair standing on end. A moment laughter cackling was heard and the figured outline of a demoness was perched beside the angel statue close by. A spooky chanting joined the bride's voice, speaking in Latin and sounding entrancing as the figure of a witch emerged from the grove of trees.

Last but not least, howling cut through the graveyard.

Kenny hid his face behind Tyson and Hilary. "...not just zombies...m...m...monsters!"

"D-Do you t-think..." Max gulped, "T-They want o-our s-souls?"

"Soul?" a rough and growling tone reached their ears, "Why would I want to eat your souls when I can feast upon your flesh?"

Max screamed and jumped in the air as claws pierced into his shoulder. He whirled around, face-to-face with a werewolf.

Kenny had by now taken off as Hilary jumped into Tyson's arms, screaming. The poor geek ran as fast as he could before bumping into someone. Kenny looked through his eye holes to see the bride, only undead and living. Her blue eyes stared eerily at him.

Fainting seemed the only logical thing to do.

Kai had enough of the screaming, for it was giving him a headache. He stood up and jumped over to the angel statue and confronted the demoness, catching her off-guard.

"I think you four have had enough fun scaring the morons."

"Aw but Kai...they're too easy," a smooth voice spoke to him before chuckling.

Ray jumped as a hand touched his shoulder. He turned to see a sweet-faced witch instead of the hag he had conjured in his mind, relaxing immediately when he realized who it was. She blinked her hazel-green eyes from behind her glasses and under the brim of her witch hat, giving a shy smile.

"Sarah..." Ray laughed, "You and the girls gave us quite a scare."

Sarah laughed and brushed a strand of her red-highlighted chestnut short hair behind her ear.

"I'm surprised you kept so calm."

"Heh, yeah..." He rubbed the back of his neck, feeling his face warm.

"Guys, I think I broke Kenny." a sweet voice spoke up, gaining everyone's attention.

They turned to see the veil had been lifted, revealing the pixie-like face of Lauren, Kenny's crush. Her blue eyes looked worried as she poked the unconscious ghost with a stick, before twisting a soft brown curl with her finger and biting down on her lower lip.

"My nerdling cousin has no spine," sighed the werewolf behind Max.

"Alicia?" Max blinked before hugging her, "Oh thank God, it's just you."

Alicia crinkled her realistic snout, "Course it's me. Who'd ya expect, Wolfman himself?"

Max met her green eyes, "Trust me, Wolfman wouldn't be trying to feast on my flesh." he flicked her in the nose, "Unlike someone I know."

She ruffled her uneven, choppy shoulder-blade length brown hair sheepishly.

"Not my fault you're so mouthwatering," she tugged on his tie, "By the way, love the costume. Something about you in a uniform..." she trailed off and gave a flirty smile, revealing her canine-like fangs.

"Ahem," Sarah coughed, interrupting the moment.

Hilary had stopped being scared, but Tyson was still holding her in a death grip.

"I knew it, you guys are after my candy!" Tyson shouted suddenly, releasing Hilary to tackle his pillow case possessively.

There was a collective sweatdrop.

"Hilary, your boyfriend is -"

"A dork, I know."

Alicia folded her arms behind her head, "Hey, Andi, Kai, you two gonna stay up there like creeps ready to swoop down and eat us or what?"

"Oh shoot, you ruined our plans..." Andi replied sarcastically as she rolled her eyes, hopping down off the statue with Kai following her.

She brushed her long dark hair back and out of her face, the streak of purple catching the faint light.

Kai sighed, "Seriously, how long were you four going to keep up trying to scare them?"

"Until someone fainted or pissed themselves." Alicia replied, "And of course, it had to be my nerdling of a cousin."

"Ack!"

Everyone stopped, turning to look at the startled brunette. Kenny had suddenly got back on his feet, staring at Lauren oddly. The brunette had let out a giggle before handing Kenny back over his costume. Kenny sighed and turned to glare evilly at his cousin, though no one could tell due to his hair covering his eyes.

"You're horrible."

"Yeah, yeah. You'll try and get me back later while I sleep." Alicia said as she rolled her green eyes.

"Now now," Lauren walked up, twirling her bouquet, "Be nice you two. Say, how much candy did you guys get?"

Ray glanced at the pillow cases, "Enough to last us months."

"We got enough to last us for two years," Andi sweatdropped, "All thanks to Alicia over there."

Alicia cackled evilly, "The joys of being short enough and looking three years younger than my actual age work out for me every year. They thought I was twelve."

"Great job," Max wrapped his arms around her waist, "Maybe later you can share some of that candy with me?"

Alicia leaned back and pressed a kiss to his jaw, "Only if you trade me a few kisses."

Kai chucked a piece of candy at them, "Not in front of other people. It's disgusting."

Andi twitched, "Especially since that's my cousin."

"So?" Alicia stuck her tongue out, "I wouldn't care if Laur kissed my cousin in front of me."

Kenny squeaked at the thought.

Lauren giggled, "Alicia..."

"Aw, come off it, Kenny-kins." the brunette began to tease the blushing ghost, "You know you wanna. Go on, give your bride a kiss. Maybe she can stop being so grotesque."

Somehow a piece of candy managed to ninja itself at Alicia's forehead. The girl rubbed it, glaring at her best friend, who was now looking at Kenny, with big hopeful blue eyes. Kenny fidgeted and sighed, tugging his costume over his head in a flash and pressing a lightning quick kiss to Lauren's cheek, before darting behind a tombstone.

"...that's it?" the comment came from Andi.

"Kenny," Lauren peered around the tombstone, "Don't be scared." She placed a hand on the shoulder of the embarrassed ghost, trying to reassure him to come out.

"Not scared..." he mumbled, "I don't wanna be teased..."

He felt his chin be lifted up as blue eyes came into view. Sweet lips pressed to his own. The zombie bride pulled away after a few seconds, smiling happily and looking less scary. Kenny could only sit there, stunned.

"Awww, little Kenny-kins got his first kiss on Halloween!" Alicia teased.

Kenny jumped up and lunged, taking several aback. The two began to wrestle, them laughing and calling each other names in Elvish and other gaming languages. Sarah sighed and sweatdropped, tugging on the brim of her hat over her eyes in embarrassment.

"Can't take her anywhere..." she was mumbling.

Max and Lauren sighed, reaching into the fight and pulling the cousins apart.

Hilary felt a vein throb in her forehead, "Tyson, will you let go of the pillow case already? No one wants to steal your candy!"

"Na uh."

Another long howl caught everyone's attention, with Tyson looking around to see what other trick-or-treaters would try and steal his precious candy from him. Andi and Kai both looked over to Alicia.

"Did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"Howl, you moron." Kai snapped.

Alicia blinked, "Kinda hard to do when I got a mouthful of nerdling."

She was trying to get the shreds of ghost costume out of her mouth. Another howl made everyone but Kai and Andi jump, slightly screaming this time.

"I think we should head back..." Hilary attached herself to Tyson's arm.

Ray sighed and unsheathed his sword, "Look, if it's some psycho I'll take care of him."

Sarah gave him a look, "Forget that, we should just get outta here or call the police."

"I'm with Sarah on that one," Andi agreed, trying not to look terrified that some creeper could be out there in the woods. Someone that liked to prey on young teenagers on Halloween night.

"To Tyson's house!"

The group gathered their candy and began to shuffle their way through the dark cemetery. Kenny and Lauren were huddled together close to Andi and Kai.

"Do we look like human shields to you?" Andi demanded.

"I'm not going to lie to you, yes you do." Kenny replied.

Andi gave an irritated sigh, only to feel Kai's fingers brush against the small of her back. She gave him a smile, which he returned.

"When we get back," Tyson chuckled evilly, "We can eat all the candy we want."

"No, we are not!" Hilary tugged on his ear.

They froze as they heard a loud crack cut through the air.

"We're going to die... we're going to die... Oh God we're gonna die!"

Poor Sarah's nerves were shot. She nearly took off running when Ray snagged her arm and pulled her into his arms, carrying her bridal style. She blinked and her cheeks turned pink.

"No I won't let that happen," he smiled at her, "I'll protect ya."

Sarah blushed and wrapped an arm around his neck. "O-Okay..."

Hazel green eyes locked on gold, only to dart away in embarrassment. Ray blinked, a small smile crossing his lips before he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to her cheek. Sarah blushed even worse but smiled giddily, snuggling against the Chinese adolescent's chest. Ray made a sound that reminded her of a purr, which made her giggle.

"I swear, I'm going to be sick." Andi rolled her eyes, a teasing glint in her blue-green eyes.

"Aw, but Andi, you know you like the fluff too," Alicia teased.

"Do not," Andi scoffed.

Kai snagged her arm and pulled her back, leaning down to capture her mouth in a heated kiss. Andi blushed hotly and kissed back, being released a moment later. They resumed walking as if nothing happened.

"Ew, Kai kissed a girl!" Tyson said, sticking out his tongue in playful disgust.

"Idiot," Kai glared.

Max kept glancing over his shoulder, "Hehehe wouldn't it be hilarious if, I dunno, a guy with a chainsaw just came out of nowhere?"

"How would that be hilari-" Kenny cut himself off.

Everyone came to a stop and exchanged a long look, slowly turning around as a dark figure began to limp out of the trees toward them. The moment it was close enough to make out, screams lodged themselves in their throats. A bloody chainsaw's blades reflected the moonlight, being held in the arms of a grotesque and twisted face clown.

The girls then shrieked at the top of their lungs, "WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"

The clown started the chainsaw, cackling madly as he began to chase them out of the cemetery.

"Get to Tyson's house!"

Kai pushed Andi ahead of him while Ray dropped Sarah to her feet, with her friends tugging her away. They turned to attack the psycho, only to take one look at the chainsaw and rethought their actions.

"RUN!" Ray shouted.

The two hightailed it out of there as fast as they could.

* * *

By the time they were safely at the dojo, huddled in Tyson's room with the doors and windows blocked and bolted shut, Alicia and Lauren were clutching each other and crying with Kenny squished in-between them. Hilary was a hysterical mess and Tyson was trying to shove enough random crap from under his bed to hide beneath it.

"I'm going to kill that no-good bastard," Kai growled.

Ray blinked, "Wait a sec..."

"What...what is it?" Sarah mumbled, shaking and pale.

Ray frowned, "Didn't Hiro say something about punishing Tyson earlier today for raiding his snacks for his party?"

"You think that psycho was my brother?" Tyson poked his head out.

"…"

And the light bulb went off over several heads.

"LEMME AT HIM!"

Both Andi and Alicia were suddenly armed with baseball bat and a plunger that they got from the random pile of junk that Tyson had shoved out.

Max and Kai grabbed the two of them, "Calm down, guys, it was just a harmless prank. Honestly, we kind of deserved it... besides, isn't that what Halloween's all about? Scaring the crap outta each other just for fun?" Max said, trying to calm them.

Alicia chewed on her cheek, "Guess you're right..." she sighed, "Fine, I won't kill him, but we have to get him back next year."

"Definitely."

"Who wants to watch Silent Hill?" Hilary then said.

"NO!" Sarah, Kenny, Alicia, and Lauren all hissed madly.

"Let's just stick with the kiddy cartoons..." Tyson said, turning on the television.

They all moved to settle around the room. Tyson and Hilary curled up on the bed, Tyson's candy safely tucked in the corner where he could keep an eye on it while Lauren and Kenny curled up beside it, Hilary covering them in a blanket while they cuddled.

"Happy Halloween, Ken." She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

Kenny blushed and brushed his bangs out of his eyes, revealing one to be a light brown and the other to be identical to Alicia's green. Lauren went to say something but he shook his head, smiled, and leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"Will you be... my girl?" Kenny whispered.

"Yes," she whispered back, grinning.

Alicia gushed softly from across the room, where she was sitting in the vee of Max's legs in the beanbag chair. Max was playing with her hair. Suddenly, the blond wrapped his arms around her shoulders and pulled her back so he could see her eyes from upside down.

"I think I owe you a kiss for the treats." Max smiled.

She blushed a little, "That sounds about right, Officer."

"Then come here,"

Max had her turn around so he could lean in and plant a kiss on her lips. Alicia closed her eyes and kissed back, tasting the chocolate and sugar on his lips. She threaded her fingers in his blond tresses, their kiss lasting longer than Max had expected. When they parted, Andi was twitching a little from her spot beside Kai on the floor.

Kai wordlessly moved her so that her head was lying in his lap, his fingers playing with her purple strand. Blue-green eyes locked on crimson as Kai shrugged and ducked down to kiss her heatedly on the lips once again.

Sarah blushed at the sight of her three close friends kissing around the room, feeling a little disappointed. At least until Ray knelt down beside her and swooped in, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Happy Halloween, Sare…"

His lips were warm and feather soft against hers in a brief kiss. Sarah smiled and Ray placed his arm around her, pulling her into his lap.

"You know, this has to be the best Halloween I've ever had." Alicia stated a few minutes later.

"Yeah, we got mountains of candy!" Tyson said.

"We had an awesome time hanging out and just being kids again," Hilary tacked on.

"We had a few laughs," Ray added.

"A few kisses," Alicia winked.

"A few scares," Max added.

"Got chased by a homicidal clown with a bloody chainsaw..." Sarah shuddered.

Lauren paused, "'Kay, that part sucked."

"Uh, yeah." Andi replied dully.

"We can just ignore that part," Ray said with a smile toward Sarah.

"What else was good about tonight?" Hilary then asked.

"Kenny got a girlfriend!" Tyson and Alicia chorused.

"Leave us alone!" Kenny snapped.

Lauren laughed and snuggled against his chest, "I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Best. Halloween. _Ever_." Alicia stated.

No one could disagree.

* * *

Hiro chuckled as he leaned against the door, pulling off his clown mask and smiling.

_My work here is done._

He went to grab his chainsaw only to pause, realizing it was gone.

"Huh? Where'd my - AHHHHH!"

Hiro turned and screamed, running out of the dojo as a demon with his chainsaw jumped out of the kitchen.

Grandpa Granger took off the mask and cackled, "Haha, home boys have gotta learn, it's either trick or treat! He ate my candy, so he's gonna get tricked!"

It was definitely a Halloween to remember.

* * *

A/N: Hahah hope you guys enjoyed this Halloween-tastic adventure for the Bladebreakers. Just so you know, Alicia is based off myself, Lauren is based off Divine Child, Sarah is based off DaQiao17, and Andi is based off ASlaveToWords. Happy Halloween girls, this was for you!

Musical Inspiration: This is Halloween - Nightmare Before Christmas


End file.
